1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a polyolefin woven fabric which may be coated in a particular manner to produce a fabric which does not fray when cold cut, but still permits air to pass through. The fabric is flexible enough to be spiral-tubed into cotton bale covers and made into bags with conventional apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Woven polyolefin fabrics are widely used in the production of bags and cotton bale covers. These fabrics will fray when cold cut and this fraying is a potential contamination source in cotton bales since these bale covers are cut for sampling purposes. The resulting frayed fabric has an unacceptable appearance. Extrusion coating of the full width of polyolefin fabrics will prevent fraying, but the products are too stiff and cannot be easily spiral tubed into cotton bale covers. Additionally, in both the bagging of cotton and feed grains, moisture cannot pass through the cotton or away from the grain. This will result in mildewing and mold formation.